


tap in

by omo1999



Category: Mamamoo, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Moonsun is married, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Squirting, i just really want to see byul reacting to yong making her thirst-trap dance videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omo1999/pseuds/omo1999
Summary: married moonsun -domestic/fluffy/smuty one-shot inspired by solar's tap in cover which was wayyyy too hot for this universe phew
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	tap in

**Author's Note:**

> au or not? ;) haha anyways moonsun are wives here...scenario of byul reacting to yong’s tap in a tad late and a hot & heavy scene for yall h0rny ppl hehe
> 
> Ps. PLEASE STREAM ECLIPSE!!! it’s Byulcember and a week away from Moonbyul’s bday, pls keep streaming moos

As Moonbyul bites into her third stick of Tanghulu of the day, she grins happily upon hearing the satisfying sounds of her teeth breaking the hardened sugar that coats the sweet strawberry. With one hand holding her favorite snack, she uses her thumb on the other hand to quickly scroll through her phone. Lounging comfortably on the sofa in the living room of (seriously, where else would she be?) Solar’s apartment, Byul’s eyes widen when she scrolls to see a thumbnail on YouTube and realizes it’s Yong-sun uploaded a dance cover of Tap In on her Solarsido channel. Her eyebrows rise as she wonders incredulously...How on earth could she have not watched this before? As Colleague 1 and stakeholder of the damn channel, she certainly feels a pang of guilt, but she also can’t contain her excitement to watch the video. Biting her bottom lip excitedly, she quickly glances at her wife, who is washing their dishes after dinner in a red-flannel pajama and jamming happily to Janelle Monae. Moonbyul can’t help but think _My cute yeba..._ She’s clearly not ready to witness the duality of her Yong-sun yet and once she clicks in to watch the dance cover, Moonbyul’s jaw drops to the floor, shocked at how good her girl looks in a tight top and white shorts. Her eyebrows are raised to the roof when she notices Yong-sun mouthing “eat me out” which is evidently one of those phrases in English Byul is very well-aware of what it means. She almost chokes on air when she sees Yong-sun bite her lip while she thrusts her hip upwards, shooting a smoldering gaze.

“Ohh...wow...I…” Moonbyul murmurs as her brows furrow intently upon seeing Yong-sun bite into a peach. She’s been so concentrated on watching her wife dance, she doesn’t notice that some of the sugar has melted onto her fingers. Yong-sun, having just finished washing up their dishes from dinner, strolls over and plops herself next to Byul, startling the younger girl so much that she hurriedly locks her phone and swiftly slides it two seats away from her.

Raising an eyebrow at Byul’s suspicious behavior, Solar chuckles softly and asks: “Really baby? Who are you flirting with behind my back this time?”

Moonbyul shakes her head quickly and beams with her signature “hamzi cheeks'' puffed up, whining cutely: “Noooo, I was just playing my last round on Kartrider for today. I didn’t want to make you too jealous with my 7-time champion streak.”

The older girl rolls her eyes and flips her hair behind her shoulder, shifting her position so that she can properly straddle Moonbyul’s lap. Yong-sun swiftly takes the forgotten stick of Tanghulu from Moonbyul’s hand, placing it on a dish on the desk near them and asks: “Mhm...that’s really why you’re so distracted that you can’t even bother to finish your favorite snack?”

“I was ju-” Moonbyul’s brain short-circuits immediately from Solar’s abrupt action of taking two of Byul’s sugar-covered fingers and placing them into her mouth, slowly sucking the sweet, melted sugar off. Being the sneaky tease that she is, Solar hums softly as she wraps her tongue tightly around those slender digits.

Moonbyul’s eyes are darkened with lust and her breathing quickens with the sensual way her wife is treating her. Solar notes the way Byul’s pupils are dilated and how she’s staring at her intensely, so she bumps their foreheads lightly and reminds her with a low whisper: “Babe you didn’t answer my question…”

Byul blinks quickly to realize that she has been completely entranced by the goddess straddling her and quickly replies with a greasy answer: “Well, to be very honest...I think” she smirks while hooking her hands under Solar’s thighs to pull her closer, “you are my favorite snack...” Byul plants light kisses down her neck, “the only snack that I really, truly, always crave.”

Yong-sun lets out a small giggle and slightly bends her neck so that Byul can press gentle kisses against her skin. Her sighs of contentment are quickly replaced with a loud gasp when Byul begins scraping her teeth softly against the skin beneath her ear. Tightening the grip of thighs around Byul’s waist, Yong-sun moves impossibly closer to her wife and whispers: “Okay, baby, I know you’re Moon-Greasy and you’re very smooth, but you really have to tell me what you were doing on your phone…” She makes a point by nipping on Byul’s earlobe.

“Okay, okay, fine, I-” Byul groans lowly when she feels her wife's hot tongue licking the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. “I was just watching...you...your dance...I was watching your dance cover that you uploaded a while ago. And wow...you’re so hot, baby.” Byul admits as she slides her hands down to give a firm squeeze on her wife’s butt. “I really didn’t think I could feel more crazy about how good your ass looks, but wow...I am beyond obsessed.” Amused, Yong scoffs and pulls back to look at Byul, a bit offended that her wife was late to watching the video, but also immensely turned on by the way she is now looking at her with eyes clouded with lust and passion, like a ferocious tiger who hasn’t had a meal for days.

“You drive me crazy baby,” whispers Solar, who is too horny to berate her Collegue 1 about being late to her uploaded videos, leans forward and slots her mouth with Moonbyul’s passionately, tongue licking and asking for entrance, which is granted immediately. They make out for a few minutes, Byul’s hands sliding up to caress Solar’s waist, making her moan quietly.

“Well, come and tap in then, baby” Solar winks before getting up abruptly from Byul’s lap. With an extra sway of her ass, Yong-sun strips her clothing quickly and walks sultrily, completely butt-naked, towards the bedroom. “And you better not be a slow-poke, like you were to watching my videos, baby,” she says cheekily.

Byul lets out a small chuckle and gets up to put her leftovers Tanghulu away in the fridge, before running quickly to the bedroom. When she steps into the room and finds her wife back arching from the bed, moaning, as one hand squeezes a firm nipple, the other two fingers thrusting into her wet pussy, Moonbyul falls to her knees, muttering “Oh fuck…” and as she watches Solar touch herself from the side of the bed, she whines desperately: “Baby, come here. Let me worship your beautiful body, please. I promise I’ll never be late to another video again.”

Opening her lust-clouded eyes to look at her wife, Solar laughs breathily and admits, “Mmm...” she pulls out her two fingers, covered in slick, and begins to rub her clit slowly, “I don’t know...are you really paying enough attention to me, baby?” She grabs a short and stubby blue dildo on their night stand and runs it up her pussy, which is glistening with her juices at this point.

Moonbyul bites her lower lip and presses both of hands against her cheeks in agony, as she watches her lover plunge the toy into her wet pussy, the dildo sliding in easily with how wet Solar is. “Let me, please, I just really want to make you cum, baby.” At her simple, yet earnest confession, Solar lets out a high-pitched moan and beckons Byul over with her free hand and whispers: “You better make me squirt tonight if you want to touch me.”

Climbing on to the bed eagerly, Moonbyul pulls Solar’s wrist to stop her movements and throws the dildo somewhere else on the bed. Yong-sun is up on her elbows now, staring down at Byul with her lust-filled eyes. Byul leans in quickly to kiss her wife passionately, as she presses Solar down into the mattress firmly, fingers trailing up and down her abdomen, palming at her tits, leaving Solar with legs spread open and her pussy achingly wet.

“Fuck, Byul, you need to stop teasing me so much,” Solar snaps at her, but her fingers are gentle as they tangle into Moonbyul’s hair, eyes searching for Moonbyul’s. Chuckling gently, Byul quickly makes her way down while she looks up at Solar earnestly, showing her desire to worship her body thoroughly. Solar lets out a whine when Byul grips her thighs hard, directly dragging her tongue through wet folds, tongue stiffening to flick at her clit. Moonbyul repeats the action but begins to draw eights with her tongue this time.

Even after all these years of being together and having rounds after rounds of passionate sex, Moonbyul still gets surprised with how good Solar tastes. Looking up, she sees Solar looking intently at the sight of her eating her pussy. Her dark hair is tousled and her lips are swollen from their kissing earlier. Byul pulls back for a second to whisper: “You taste so fucking good, baby,” then dives in to place open-mouthed kisses on Solar’s pussy, maintaining the passionate eye contact with her wife, one hand reaching up to palm at Yongsun’s tits. It’s these intimate moments that really turn on Solar the most. She loves it when Moonbyul is being extra gentle and soft in bed, even though she also loves it when Byul gets in the role of being intensely dominant when they are having sex. Solar’s thighs shake, her hips are bucking up to meet Byul’s tongue that is licking her clit and her two fingers thrusting quickly in and out of her pussy.

“Mmph Byul-ah, that feels so good...,” she squeaks out a loud moan when she feels her g-spot being grazed in a certain angle, “ I think I need more...I need one more finger in me baby, please.” Upon hearing her wife’s request, Moonbyul pulls Yong-sun’s ass even closer with the hand that was massaging her tits, flattens her tongue against Yong-sun’s clit, and focuses all her effort while she slides a third finger easily, deep into her wife’s pussy.

The loud, wet noises fill the room and Solar emits high-pitched broken moans, her head thrashing back and forth on the bed. She arches her back off the bed as her fingers tighten their grip in Moonbyul’s hair. Byul knows she’s close so she keeps it up, humming lowly and looks up at her wife. She retreats her tongue quickly to command Solar, “Look at me, baby, I want you to look at me while you cum.” Yong-sun quickly opens her eyes and looks into the Moonbyul’s beautiful, dark eyes. With a skilled curl of Byul’s fingers and a few particularly hard thrusts against the little rough-patch up against her pussy, Solar feels herself on the edge. Her hips buck up hard, while Moonbyul presses her back down, pushing her fingers relentlessly into her wife’s wet pussy. “OH, shit!! Fuuck…” Solar is screaming hoarsely, then she gasps, feeling her walls clamp down on Byul’s fingers and squirting out a gush of cum. “Byul-ah, mmm, you are so so good.” Moonbyul’s face and fingers are both covered in more slick, but she doesn’t stop until her wife is done riding out her orgasm, trembling with her mouth gaping at how much she squirted.

Once her intense orgasm has subsided and Solar’s breathing slightly evens out, Moonbyul climbs up while gently rubbing her pussy, kissing her wife and letting her taste her own juices. Solar lets out a satisfied moan and cups Byul’s face with slightly trembling fingers, whispering gently “Ok, I forgive you for watching my video late. You did too damn good tonight, baby.” Moonbyul grins happily, pressing a soft kiss to her wife’s forehead and says: “Thank you, love, you did amazing too…” Solar’s eyebrows arch a little at her comment and Byul adds: “Both the dance and well, you squirting...” winking at her wife and glancing down to see the soaked bed sheets underneath them. “Get some rest baby, I’ll go bring you some water so you can stay hydrated after losing all those, ahem, fluids.” Solar giggles and weakly slaps her wife for being so ridiculously sweet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and gently confessing for the gazillionth time: “I love you so much, Byul-ah.” Moonbyul grins and whispers: “I love you more, Yong.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have actually never ever written smut in my 21 yrs of living, so i really hope ya’ll enjoy this! this is my first time posting on ao3, and first time in general...so praises & criticism are all welcome, i might be inspired to write more :) ps: yall should comment below if you think byul watched solar’s tap in dance cover or not 
> 
> loool stay warm and healthy!!  
> love,  
> c


End file.
